Surrender
by Fire Dancer1
Summary: A short piece about how something so wrong can be so right. Post-Lockdown triangle stuff.


Author's Note: I wrote this in about 30 minutes, after listening to Jewel's song _Break Me_ over and over again.  I've pasted the lyrics below, since the story goes along with it even though the lyrics are not essentially part of the story.  For some background, this takes place sometime at the beginning of season 9.  Carter and Abby are together at this point.  No real spoilers, though.

Thanks – to Jewel, for a wonderful song (heh – as if she and I are so tight), and to Noa, for beta-ing.  Love you!

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters, don't own the song.  Just borrowing.****

Jewel – Break Me

_I will meet you in some place_

_Where the light lends itself to soft repose_

_I will let you undress me_

_But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose_

_And you could hurt me with your bare hands_

_You could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say_

_But I am lost to you now_

_There's no amount of reason to save me _

_CHORUS_

_So break me_

_Take me_

_Just let me fill your arms again_

_Break me_

_I'll let you make me_

_Just let me feel your love again_

_Feels like being underwater_

_Now that I've let go and lost control_

_Water kisses fill my mouth_

_Water fills my soul_

_CHORUS_

_Kiss me once_

_Well, maybe twice_

_Oh, it never felt so nice_

_CHORUS_

~*~

Surrender

By Kate

She knows how this could end.  How everything could come crashing down.  But still she is here, and he is opening the door, stepping aside silently to let her enter.  He knows how it will end too – how else would such a meeting end?  And yet he takes her arm, brushing her skin softly with his fingertips.  He says her name gently, too gently, and she turns into him, surrendering.  Surrendering to his embrace, to what she knows will come.

She is trembling as they move through the darkened apartment.  He is trembling as she lies down on the bed, tugging his arm so he will join her.  The world is stopped, and at the same time moving much too swiftly so it spins nearly out of control.  Their lips meet and they drink each other in, almost reverently.

The light from the streetlamp outside the window casts their shadows on the wall as flesh meets flesh.  Their shadows dance as inhibitions fall to the floor with their discarded clothing.  He finally allows himself to look – and she is more beautiful than he has remembered.  She looks at him too, and can almost forget what will happen when the world begs them back.  Almost.

Each moment is a surrender as he brings himself inside of her, filling her like no one else can.  She rocks against him, begging him closer.  They both know the consequences, but force the pain aside for another time.  They come at the same time, collapsing against each other in a final surrender.

She can feel his breath against her neck as she rests her head on his chest.  They do not speak, but there will be time enough for words later.  As they drift off to sleep, he presses his lips to her hair, making her smile.

~*~

Inevitably, the sunlight wakes them.  She feels a bit like Juliet, wanting to believe it is the moonlight brightening the room.  They move about the apartment silently, dressing and washing and avoiding until he speaks.  "I'm sorry."

She looks at him.  "I'm not," she says sadly but boldly.  He nods, and she knows he's not really sorry.  Neither of them are – how could they be?  It had been so right.

And so wrong.  She knows she must leave, and she turns, her hand on the doorknob.  He speaks again, painfully.  "What about Carter?"

She closes her eyes at the name mentioned.  She has been expecting this from the moment she left her apartment last night.  "I'll tell him," she says evenly, as if discussing the need to break bad news to a patient neither one knows.  She turns the doorknob, opening the door to real life.

"Abby." One word, and a hand on her cheek.  Almost enough to make her enter the apartment again and never leave.  But she knows she cannot.  She turns her head, kissing his palm, and steps away out the door.  The sound of his name leaving her lips barely makes it to his ears before the door closes.  "Goodbye, Luka."

~*~

He stands in the foyer for a long moment, staring at the space her body occupied only minutes before.  He touches the door, wanting to feel her warmth again.  He does not know if she will be back.  But he does know if she knocks again, he will open the door and let her in.

~*~

She stands in the hallway for a long moment, staring at the door that has closed on him.  Reaching out to touch the door, she can almost feel his warmth lingering in the air.  Then she turns away.  She has bad news to deliver, but then she will be back.  And this time, she will be able to stay.

FINIS

~*~

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short.  It's also not exactly how I'd want it to happen on the show, but it kind of just came out that way.  Any reviews, good or bad, are welcomed.


End file.
